memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Invasion of Bajor Part Two/Act Two
The Enterprise is in orbit around Andor as the Andorian fleet is defending the planet from further invasion by the Empire. Captain's log stardate 53892.3. We're in orbit of Andor for 3 weeks now trying to convince the Andorian government to lend us the Andorian fleet to help, so far nothing also the Admiral is worried about Kira and so am I just hope she's all right. John is sitting in his ready room reviewing the battle when the doors chimed he looks at them. Come John says as he looks at them. Typhuss walks into the ready room. Admiral sir I didn't know you were coming sorry for the mess I've been reviewing the battle John says as he looks at him. Typhuss raises his hand up. Its fine, maybe its time to forget about getting help from the Andorians, it has been 3 weeks now its time to call on the Tellarites, Vulcans, Cardassians, Xindi-Aquatics, Xindi-Arboreals and Xindi-Primates for help I don't think we should wait any longer says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. I've tried the Xindi Council they are keeping the bulk of their forces at their world, the Tellarites are well you know and the Vulcans are still kinda recovering from the Borg assault and we've got the Cardassian forces John says as he looks at him. Before Typhuss could speak the com activates. Captain Martin to the bridge Commander Kadan says over the com. Captain Martin and Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge as he looks at the viewer. We've got a fleet of 45 Andorian warships on our flank Commander Kadan says as she looks at both Captain Martin and Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at the viewer surprised by that. Its Shran, he came through for us says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan. John smiles at the sight. Yeah he did Sito inform Admiral Janeway of our mission this is great John says as he looks at Typhuss. On Bajor Kira is running from a squad of soldiers that are shooting at her as she's shooting back at them but is captured by two guards and taken away, in the outpost she's taken before Admiral Halliwell and Empress Sato as Admiral Halliwell looks at her. So you are the counterpart of my Kira says Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. And spits in his face he tastes it and spits it on the floor as he looks at her as he gets the Klingon painstick. Admiral Kira hits Kira's body with the Klingon painstick as she screams in pain. He looks at her and demands to know how many people are in the resistance movement. How many people are in the resistance movement says Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Go to hell Kira says as she looks at him. Admiral Halliwell struck her and looks at her. The Federation won't come in time or your husband for that matter says Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. My husband and his friends will come for Bajor and save my people Kira says as she looks at him. He grabs her by the hair and looks at her. We will stop them from getting to Bajor says Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Kira. Then Commander S'Dar shows up. Sir I have news on enemy fleet movements Commander S'Dar says as he looks at the Admiral. Admiral Halliwell looks at the Vulcan officer. Report Commander says Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Commander S'Dar. He goes to the computer screen. The second fleet is falling back past the Katau system while the fifth fleet is pulled out of the fighting along the Vuclan border both fleets have converged here, space station Deep Space 9 Commander S'Dar says as he looks at them. She looks at them. Isn't that where the Allied fleet is stationed at Empress Sato says as she looks at them. Admiral Halliwell asked him why are they there. Why are they at Deep Space 9 asked Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Commander S'Dar. He looks at him. We don't know sir, and also the Andorian fleet has joined the Allied forces as well Commander S'Dar says as he looks at him. Admiral Halliwell gets mad hearing that and then looks at Kira and grabs her by the throat and drags her to the screen and inputs commands into the console. Meanwhile on the Enterprise in the observation lounge Captain Martin and Admiral Kira is giving a full briefing to the fleet that has fully recovered, when the com activates. Bridge to Captain Martin Commander Kadan says over the com. Captain Martin tapped his combadge. Go ahead Kadan Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Sir we're picking up a transmission from Bajor it's for both you and Admiral Kira Commander Kadan says over the com. They looked at each other. Patch it through Captain Martin says as he and Typhuss turn to the monitor. The image shows Grand Admiral Halliwell. Ah, my former captor what do you want decided to give Bajor back to us without losing a single ship? Captain Martin says as he looks at the monitor. Admiral Halliwell laughs. We are coming for you, you son of a bitch and we will retake Bajor from the Empire says Typhuss as he looks at Grand Admiral Halliwell on the screen. Admiral Halliwell demands they surrender. You will surrender to the Empire says Admiral Halliwell on the screen. I will not surrender to the Empire, the Empire will just kill us says Typhuss as he looks at Grand Admiral Halliwell on the screen. John looks at him. Typhuss I got this John says as he looks at him. Typhuss backs off next to Shran as John looks at the viewer. If you have anything to say go ahead and say it otherwise we're coming to retake Bajor, you may have those new warships you may have the brutality of the Terran Empire but we've got something that you will never have and that's unity between Earth and it's allies that's what helped us win the Dominion, Borg, Xindi and Der'kal Wars and that's what's going to help us defeat you Captain Martin says as he looks at him on the viewer. Admiral Halliwell laughs and tells him how much he reminds him of his former friend. You remind me of my former friend, Captain says Admiral Halliwell on the screen. John looks at him. I've met him he's a great person so either you give up Bajor or we'll take Bajor by force because that's not your planet because this isn't your universe we'll stop you Captain Martin says as he looks at the screen. Then he shows them Kira and demands they surrender or she dies. Surrender to the Empire or Kira dies says Admiral Halliwell on the screen. Don't kill Kira, leave her alone, if you do anything to her I will kill you, you son of a bitch says Typhuss as he looks at Grand Admiral Halliwell on the screen. Kira shouts. TYPHUSS THEY'VE GOT NEW WEAPON PLATFORMS THAT ARE...... Kira says before she could finished she was knocked out and is on the floor. And Admiral Halliwell ends the transmission. John looks at the captains and generals in the allied fleet. You've met the enemy and you know our goal retake the planet of Bajor because if Bajor falls then this station is the next target, and then we'll move to take out their bases their shipyards until our forces surround them at their base in sector 23 I know we'll lose a lot of ships in this fight but that is the one goal we each share Humans, Klingons, Romulans, Cardassians, and Andorians Captain Martin says as he looks at the Captains and Generals of ships in the Allied fleet. Typhuss is inspired by his speech and chimes in as well. We must retake Bajor and save the Bajorans or all is lost not just Earth but all other planets, its time to attack the Terran fleet and hit them with everything we got says Typhuss as he looks at them. As everyone leaves for their ships Typhuss looks at John. We must win this battle and retake Bajor, free the Bajorans at all costs says Typhuss as he looks at John.